


Welcome Home.

by kaktusen



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Masturbation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaktusen/pseuds/kaktusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi come home after a business trip without Eren. He was going to make his homecoming a surprise but what he actually got was something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd day of Ereri Week 2015!
> 
> This is the first time i write smut. o,o
> 
> (WARNING! Sexual content and foul language!)
> 
> Enjoy~! ^^

It was late and Levi had just come home from his one week long business trip. He opened the door to his and Eren’s apartment as slowly and as quietly as he could. He wanted to surprise Eren with coming home early. He took off his coat and hung it up. He laid his luggage on the floor by the front door. And that’s when he heard it. Noises came from their bedroom. It was small moaning noises. He sneaked through the hallway, towards the door of the bedroom while thinking ’Is he cheating on me?’. When he stood by the door he could hear the moans clearly. It was sexual moans and a small whisper of his name.

Levi sighed in relief. Eren wasn’t cheating on him. He doesn’t even understand why that even came to his mind. He creaked the door open slowly and peaked in. There, on the bed, fully naked, laid Eren. One hand on his cock and the other one down by his ass with two fingers in it. Only by looking at him masturbating made Levi aroused. He slowly opened the door fully and stepped in, taking off his blazer and loosened his tie. Eren hadn’t noticed him since he currently had his eyes closed.

”Well this is something I’d like to come home to every day.” Levi said calmly, standing by the bed. Eren’s eyes shot wide open, he rolled over and curled up in a little ball, hiding his boner.

”Levi!” Eren yelled out.

”Aww. No fun.” Levi said playfully and started to unbutton his shirt and climbed onto the bed. ”Let’s do it.” He said and licked his lips. Eren, who was already blushing like crazy, blushed even a deeper shade of red and rolled back and spread out his arms and legs again.

”Are you loose enough?” Levi asked and poked at his butthole so it twiched. Eren made a small sound and shuddered. He then moved his hands to unzip and take of his pants. He reached out and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He poured some lube onto his already half hard cock.

”Tch, cold.” He shuddered. Eren had started whining about how he could’t wait anymore and wanted his hard dick NOW. Levi only became harder and harder as he rubben the lube onto his cock.

”Here I go.” He said and placed his cock to Eren’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He slowly breathed out as he got in deeper and deeper. Eren whined in pleasure.

”Ah, Levi- Fuck!” He yelled out as Levi suddenly pushed all in, in one, deep thrust, hitting his prostate. Levi moaned in pleasure. He pulled out slowly and thrusted in hard.

”Ah! Ngn- ah! Levi- ah! It feels- ngha! So good!” He practicly yelled out as Levi kept on pulling out and thrusting in faster and faster. Levi thwn suddenly grabbed Eren’s cock.

”N-No! Levi! I’ll- ah! Cum!” He screamed.

”Then cum for me, Eren!” Levi said while pumping Eren’s dick and thrusted harder.

”Ah! LeVI! N-NO! LEVI I’M- I’M- NGHAH! NGAAA~!” Eren screamed as he came all over his chest and tightened up, making Levi also cum.

”AhHhh!” Levi yelled as he came inside of Eren. Levi slumped down on Eren, both breathing heavily. They stared at eachother. Realazation hit Eren as a rock. He kissed Levi deeply on his lips.

”Welcome home.” Eren said and kissed him. Levi smiled down on him. ’How did I become so lucky?’ he thought.

”I’m home.” He smiled and they kissed again.

”I love you. With all off my heart.” Eren said.

”I love you too. Now let’s go get showering.” Levi said and started to sit up.

”Yeah.” Eren said and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah this also became really short. D; But i can like only write these stories late at night(where i live) and it's kinda hard.
> 
> Please comment what you thought and how i can improve my writing! Please remember that i'm still kinda new to writing. ^^
> 
> Hope u liked it. c:


End file.
